


More or Less: Stanny

by moonlightcalls



Series: Drabbles to Teen Wolf, More or Less [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Danny Doesn't Know, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Meet the Family, Monster of the Week, POV Danny, POV Stiles, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Prom, Rating May Change, Schmoop, Warnings May Change, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>domestic fluff</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. #10 Promise

“So, I know you don’t really have plans for prom now because of he-who-shall-not-be-named but do you want to go. With me? Together?” Stiles asked, holding out a cupcake.

“You do know our lives aren’t Harry Potter, right?” Danny asked, eyeing the cupcake. “Are these coconut shavings?”

“And it’s vanilla, you heathen.” Stiles smiled at him. “Go on, take it, before I eat it myself.”

“Gimme that,” Danny laughed. “But why are you even asking? No need to spend money on a guaranteed date, what with everyone blissfully dating already.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, resting his chin on his hands, watching him eat. “But, you see I kinda made a promise to this really, really cute boy that I’d take him to prom.”

“You remember that?” Danny didn’t ask that with a mouth full of cupcake. Nor was he blushing,

(Stiles grin would say otherwise. And god, he had such a crush on Stiles when they were little. Hell, he still likes him.)

“How could I forget? We got dressed up, and your sister took us on her date to eat--and you tried to pay for it.” Stiles smiled shyly at what he said next, “ Best first date, ever.”

Danny smiled too. He didn’t even feel a slight panic at that warm feeling in his chest. He never really admitted it, but he thought of it as his first date. Even if his sister’s then boyfriend footed the bill.

“You kissed me at your doorstep when me and dad dropped you off.”

“Yeah… heh, I did do that,” Stiles laughed, blushing. He scratched his nose. “So is this a yes? Or are you just eating my cupcake?

“Yes, I’ll be your date. But only if I we go out for dinner, maybe… Friday? And I can actually buy you dinner this time.”


	2. #17 Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic fluff

Stiles was still half asleep when Danny gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Hmm, what was that for?” Stiles smiled, not bothering to open his eyes. He burrowed into his pillow, tightening his arm over Danny.

“Nothing, just… You look soft like this,” he whispered, like it was a secret. He huddled closer, wanting to kiss him again.

“Like what? Stiles snorted. “You mean with dried drool?”

Stiles laughed, wiping at the corner of his lips with his pillow. Danny, stifled a laugh. His husband looked like an overgrown cat. He had to kiss him again.

And he did.

“Are you getting sappy on me?”

“Yes, now go back to sleep.”

“M’kay.”

A minute later, when Danny was almost asleep. Stiles blew a raspberry on his neck. Stiles kept laughing, even as he was holding his crotch.


	3. #20 Death

“Death clings to you, little one,” the figure hissed. Circling around Danny. “It clings to all of you.”

“Hey!” Stiles yelled. He was across the clearing. Tied to a tree. Stiles was pretty positive that he was about to be sacrificed. “Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this. I don’t even know why you took him, you got what you want, right? Me?”

“You… little spark, should learn to hold your tongue.”

“Danny, don’t worry. The pack will come… And, and then I’ll tell you everything. I mean, that is if you don’t go to London first!”

“Screw Jackson, I’d go to Hawaii,” Danny muttered, trying to tune out the breathing beside him.


	4. #25 Trust

“Wait.” Stiles paused with what he was saying. He looked over at Danny before a big, wide grin came over. “Are you afraid of my dad?”

“I, what? No!” Danny yelped. (He did not yelp, he would tell to anyone who believed.)

“You are.” Stiles happiness was almost palatable. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“I am not flustered.” He so was, Stiles could definitely see the red on his face.

“But why? I mean it’s not like dad will show you his gun,” Stiles said. “He knows you! You know him! We used to have play dates together!”

“I don’t think you know what a pep talk is,” Danny said, glancing at his boyfriend.

“Come on, trust me,” he said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Danny hadn’t even noticed they got to the house.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “Okay.”


	5. #33 Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a fucking sap.

“You looked beautiful. I mean, you still do of course (when do you not?) but I mean, like even more breathtaking than usual.”

Stiles said this during their first dance, with their friends and family watching. He always said this.

He said it after their first date.

After their first kiss.

After they fell asleep on the couch during a movie marathon.

After their first time.

After their first morning after.

When Danny took him to Hawaii.

When Danny met his family in New York.

When Danny was dead on his feet from exams.

When he was crying, holding his godchild.

A random morning while eating cereal and toast.

A stupid date night, Danny forgot about, and he had on a stained shirt shirt and two day old jeans.

Yesterday at the rehearsal dinner.

“I honestly have no idea how you get more beautiful every second of everyday… but I am so glad I get to see you grow for the rest of our lives.” 


	6. #38 One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny seizes the day

“One day more, another day another destiny…” he trailed off. He had listened to the whole cast album the other night and had it get stuck in his head.

Plus he thought it fitting because of APUSH at the moment.

But he wasn’t in that right now, and Harris would not find the lyrics amusing at all going by his glare. Stiles sighed going back to his work. He turned to ask Danny if he had gotten the same answer when he stopped short at Danny staring at him.

“I didn’t know you liked musicals,” he said.

“Yup”, he said popping the p. “Do you? I mean--I’m guessing you do, if you know what I’m humming.”

“Erm, not really. I only know because of my sister. And since I’ve learned how to drive, I mostly take her. Mom and me life the symphony more, and dad prefers plays.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Me and dad fight over baseball, and make fun of cop shows together.”  They now made fun of Supernatural, but Danny didn’t need to know that.

“Did you--We’re actually going to go see  _ Phantom of the Opera _ in two weeks, and we have an extra ticket because my Dad has a work thing. So, did you want to come with?”

“Sure. Yeah, yes that’d be awesome dude!” That was actually a favorite of his, and how could Stiles say no to the cute dimpled boy?

(Stiles didn’t find out until three months later, a month into dating Danny, that Danny actually asked his Dad not to go that day (not that he had minded, he didn’t want to go in the first place) and told his sister he’d take her to the next three shows she wanted.

Danny asked Stiles to go to those too, saying that his Mom, Dad, or a friend of Gaby’s bailed.

On the third musical Stiles found out he was attractive to gay guys.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments!!


End file.
